Existing image sensors (for example, cameras or satellite-based sensors) usually acquire raster images for geographical areas which do not include attribute information of landmarks within the covered areas. Generating an image (such as an aerial photo or a satellite image) that shows names of landmarks usually requires overlaying a geographical label layer containing the landmark names on the image acquired by the sensor. The geographical label layer can be built in many different ways. For example, it can be built by a digitizer using information obtained from surveyors collecting geographical coordinates, similar to information used for commercial maps in navigation systems. The geographical label layer can also be built by crowdsourcing mechanisms where a website is available to public or private groups that create or update landmark names and corresponding geographical location or other information. However, these approaches can result in incomplete, outdated, or inaccurate landmark names.